The mechanism by which infection could cause or contribute to the pathogenesis of peptic ulcer disease remains unclear. There has been some evidence to suggest that gastritis alter antral motility. Campylobacter pylori is the most common cause of antral gastritis and we ask whether it also results in altered gastric motility. This protocol was intended to investigate this problem using intragastric manometry to compare individuals with and without C. pylori infection.